Me Or Her
by I-love-Awkward-silences
Summary: Bad with summarys so screw it :D I had to REPOST THIS DX Drabbleish, One shot Riku/Sora M TO BE SAFE


Title: Me OR Her

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Parring: UM. . . Sora X Riku, Not really Kairi X Sora

Rating: M

Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Themes.

Summary: Kairi walks in Sora and Riku in a very heated make out session and burst into tears due to the fact that she and Sora were currently in one relationship. (Oneshot)

His lips pushed up against mine. His soft hands griping my member harshly as I moaned loudly into his mouth. His rough yet pleasurable tongue mapped my mouth out, visiting places it had visited so many many times before. His free hand was up my shirt and tweaking my ever so sensitive nipples as I writhed in pleasure. My hands buried in in his silky locks of not gray but silver hair. This was so wrong and yet so right in so many ways. Riku had been my best friend for years. I had longed for his touch for a very long time but, I had to restrain myself for my girlfriend, Kairi. He was Kairi's friend too, And I was her boyfriend, I should not be doing things like this without her consent.

His hand left my member and began probing my entrance. I squirmed as he put in the first two fingers. "R-riku~" I moaned. "U-use the lube, I-it's uncomfortable." I begged. He nodded and got up off me. I needed his heat on me, Maybe I should have just gone without the lube, I could bare it right? Riku sat down between my open legs and put a good amount of lubricant on his fingers before the door slowly creeped open.

"Riku? Riku are you in here? Have you seen Sora?" Kairi! She flicked on the lights and blushed at the sight before her. MY eyes widened as did hers. "S-SORA! RIKU! W-What are you-"It's not what it looks like!" I shouted cutting her off, hoping that I could some how fool her.

"Sora how is THIS not what it looks like!" She shouted at me, Tears forming in her eyes.

"K-kairi" I say softly trying to figure out what to say.

"You told me you loved me! And-and I find you doing THIS with with Riku! A boy!" She shouts before turning and running out tears streaming down her face. I try to get up to go after her but Riku pushes me me down and kisses me.

"R-riku, Let me go" I say angrily as i turned my head away from him.

"Why? You want to go after her?" He asks bitterly.

"Y-yes!" I shout struggling to get free.

"Why? You love me right? Why do you need her in your life."

"W-what are you saying? Yes I love you, Yes, I'm IN love with you, but, I love Kairi too. She like my sister, and I wont just let my sister run away from me with tears in her eyes.!" I shout at him, Why was he getting so rude!

"Well just chose, Do you want Her or me?" W-what?

"That's ridiculous! I should not have to chose! I want you both in my life!"

"Don't be selfish." He stated blankly as he got off of me. "Pick, Me Or Kairi, If you leave here now, I won't take you." My eyes widened. Selfish? How am I selfish for wanting my two best friends in my life?

"Fine" I said getting up and putting on my pants. "If you want to be that way, I rather have my sister than a jackass lover." I walked out the door slamming it behind me. Kairi, Where would she be? . . . The Paopu Tree!

(The page, I broke it)

"Kairi?" I murmured softly under my breath as I approached her shaking form. "KAiri I-I'm sorry, I should have told you..." I sat up on the tree next to her. "I really do love you, But, I love you as a sister Kairi, not like a lover, or a girlfriend, or a future wife, A sister, someone that'll stay by my side no matter what happens, someone to be able to talk to when times get tough, or to just laze around and crack jokes with. I love to be around you, because I feel like your family and I can trust anything with you. . ." I sigh when she doesn't respond, Although her shaking has seemed to decrease. "I'm sorry Kairi, I never meant to hurt you, I guess. . .I guess I understand if you never want to see me again."

"I'd never want to not see you Sora. . .I guess I can handle being your sister as long as I'm around you. . . I guess I can find someone else to love. . . I guess I can deal with you being with Riku" She sighed softly and smiled up at me.

I looked down at her as tears brimmed my eye's, Why couldn't I fall in love with her, not Riku. "I-I'm not with Riku" Tears filled my eyes and streamed down my face. "N-not anymore at least. . ."


End file.
